


Rest In Pieces

by Liza1031



Series: K-S-H-C One-Shots (glee) [9]
Category: Glee
Genre: Anderson-Hummel Child - Freeform, Anderson-Hummel Family, Birth, Glee - Freeform, Husbands, Klaine, Love, M/M, Marriage, Mpreg, Mpreg!Kurt Hummel, Original Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel Child(ren), Parents Blaine Anderson & Kurt Hummel, Pregnancy, Pregnant Kurt Hummel, hard labor, homebirth, labor, parents!klaine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:27:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28122330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liza1031/pseuds/Liza1031
Summary: Blaine has to go on a business trip just weeks before Kurt's due date.
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel
Series: K-S-H-C One-Shots (glee) [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2059374
Kudos: 5





	Rest In Pieces

While standing in the doorway of their bedroom, Kurt watched his husband pack a suitcase for the week he'll be away on a business trip. Blaine wasn't too keen on leaving Kurt alone for the week, considering how close he is to his due date, but Kurt is pushing him to just go and deal with his meetings before he comes back and they welcome their little girl into the world.

He crossed his swollen ankles and leaned into the doorframe with his hands caressing his baby bump. Kurt has been frustrated since their last appointment for his 36 week check-up, which is another reason why Blaine didn't want to go. They found out the baby was breech, which was shocking but Kurt wasn't entirely surprised, so Kurt's midwife sent him home with methods to try and get her to flip. They went down the list and did everything she suggested, even putting a bag of frozen peas on top of his bump but Kurt didn't feel any change and knew she hadn't changed position.

Kurt had an underlying fear of having to deliver a breech baby, let alone having a breech birth at home. He and Blaine have planned out an explicit birth plan they hope will be put into works for the birth of their little girl, however, with her being breech, Kurt has no idea what's going to happen.

He sadly sighed as Blaine zipped up his suitcase and walked over to where his husband stood next to their bed. Blaine turned and put an arm around Kurt's extended waist, pulling him closer to his body. "I'm gonna miss you so much." He presses a kiss to Kurt's pink lips. "Both of you." He smiles and places a firm hand onto Kurt's belly. With a sigh, he carried his suitcase off the bed and set it onto the floor. "Are you sure you want me to go, Kurt? I can start my paternity leave early."

"Yes, I'm sure. Remember when you come back we're going to be getting ready to welcome her into the world." Kurt's head dropped down at the mention of his baby girl finally coming into the world. The place was filled with hate and resentment, but he knew it was going to be his job to make sure his baby girl has a great life filled with love, no less.

Blaine got down onto his knees and his face was right in front of Kurt's bump. He raised Kurt's oversized t-shirt and pressed his lips to his bare skin. "You better be good for your momma and don't come out until daddy's home, okay?" He says to Kurt's bump. Kurt couldn't help but smile at his husband's words to their daughter. "Be good, little girl." He pat Kurt's belly then stood back up to his feet. "Don't do anything too strenuous while I'm gone, please?"

"Never." Kurt says, feeling Blaine's arms around his body. They hear a car horn blare outside, causing them both to turn to face the windows. "I think your cab is here, babe."

"Yeah." Blaine sighs and grabs his bag, letting Kurt lead him out of the room. They walked down to their foyer and stood facing each other for a few minutes. "Please be careful and call me if you need me. I promise I'll get here as soon as I can and I-"

"Blaine, we're gonna be fine. You're only leaving for five days, I think I can manage."

"I know. I just worry about you sometimes."

"Try all the time." Kurt mumbles under his breath.

"What was that?" Blaine asks, pushing his head out to hear Kurt better.

"Nothing! Now hurry, your ride is waiting for you." Kurt tries to shoo Blaine out of their house but before leaving, he pulls his husband into his body and shared a long, heated kiss together. Their lips clicked as they released and Kurt's face blushed with the lightest shade of pink. "I love you so much."

"We love you too, Blaine. Be safe and call me when you're there."

"I will." Blaine nods and opens the front door to their townhouse. He rolls his suitcase towards him and sets it onto their porch. "Bye Kurt."

"Bye Blaine."

He waved as his husband walked down to the cab and put his suitcase into the car before him. Blaine turned around and blew a kiss to his very pregnant husband. Kurt returned it and continued to wave until Blaine's cab was down the street, slowly becoming out of sight.

With a heavy sigh, Kurt wandered back into their house and closed the door behind him. It was quiet. He folded his hands on top of his bump and waddled over to their living room. He pulled a vinyl album from the shelf they were stored on and placed it onto the turntable. He figured a little music would help lighten his mood. He was going to need something to fill the void of missing his husband.

As the sounds of Babs voice filled the room, Kurt got his cup of tea he left on the counter and brought it over with him to the chair he's grown to like during his pregnancy. It's the only thing he can sit in comfortably. So, he set the tea onto the small table beside him and lowered himself onto the chair. He placed his feet on top of the ottoman and sipped his tea, closing his eyes.

The baby was kicking and moving around inside Kurt but he knew she would settle down soon since it was almost time for his and her afternoon nap. He didn't really sleep but just remained as still and quiet as possible for an hour or two just so he can refresh his mind and body. He finds it helpful, especially with welcoming a baby soon. It's invigorating.

**\---**

It was his second night home alone, and Kurt was asleep in their bed. That is, until he started to have some contractions around midnight. He woke up to the tightening pain in his around his abdomen and sat up, thinking it may have just been the position he was in. But, they were strong enough to keep him from sleeping.

He timed them and they were 4-5 minutes apart, eventually getting as close as three minutes and lasting up to a minute long. They were very uncomfortable so Kurt called the midwife as well as Blaine.

She came to check on Kurt and around 5am and the contractions completely stopped. Kurt was grateful, as he really wanted Blaine to make it home before the baby came, but he couldn't figure out why the contractions had just stopped and he felt bad for calling the midwives before it was time.

So, all day, Kurt didn't have any unusual pains that felt like contractions and considering them to just be practice contractions for when the time came. At least if they were practice contractions, he was able to handle them without sleep. Yet, that night when Kurt was in bed, the pains started up again right at midnight. It was like clockwork.

He sat up in bed and set his hand on his belly. His daughter wasn't moving around as much so he figured she was asleep as was he, well he was trying to sleep. His eyes were growing heavy to stay open but he didn't know why these pains were coming at the same time every night then stopping around 5am. He felt like he was being haunted by something, as they do say the witching hour occurs every night, maybe this was his version of a witching hour.

By 2:30am, the pains still hadn't stopped so he took himself out of bed and slowly made his way downstairs to make some nighttime tea. He walked into his cold kitchen and flipped the switch, illuminating the room with the white light. He filled the kettle with some water and set it to boil on the stove.

While waiting for his tea, he decided to give his husband a call. There was a six hour time difference where Blaine was so it was only 8:30 on the west coast, which meant he was still awake.

With some hesitation, Kurt dialed Blaine's number and set the phone on speaker so he didn't have to hold it.

It rang five times then Blaine finally picked up.

"Kurt? What's going on is the baby?" He asks, his voice in sheer panic.

"No. At least I don't think so." Kurt says while running his fingers along his bump. "I'm having these pains again."

"Like the contraction pains? Sweetheart, how long have you been having them?"

"Well they started last night and ended around five in the morning but they're back again so I came downstairs to make tea," Kurt slightly whimpered as he felt another contraction build up inside his body.

Blaine frowns hearing Kurt in pain. His heart tweaked and he put the phone on speaker as well, seeing as he just got out of the shower. He wrapped a towel around his waist as Kurt continued to talk.

"I figure the tea will help me relax and put me to sleep, at least until morning."

"I'm sorry, love. Is there anything I can do?"

Kurt pressed his thumb to his sealed lips and deeply exhaled. "You're thousands of miles away, Blaine. What can you do?"

"I don't know, Kurt. Just something to help you."

"The week is almost over then you'll be home with me and we'll be together." Kurt sadly smiles at the mention of Blaine coming home soon. "Just a couple more days babe."

"You seem pretty calm about that." Blaine adds.

"Well I am calm, or at least, trying to be calm." Kurt kinda had a theory as to why he was feeling a certain way. He was stressed about his husband being away, but he didn't want Blaine to find out since he practically kicked him out the door to go away on the trip. "I'll be fine, Blaine."

"Alright baby." Blaine sighs and pulls his suitcase out from where he kept it in front of his bed. He could hear the screeching of the tea kettle in the background and Kurt shuffling around. "Drink your tea and lay down, okay Kurt? If these pains continue, call your midwife."

"Okay." Kurt continued to work his way around their kitchen getting the tea bag and his mug from the cupboard. "I'll call you if anything."

"Okay, I love you Kurt."

"I love you too, Blaine." With a smile, Blaine hears the call disconnect and stares at the suitcase that was now placed on his bed.

Unbeknownst to Kurt, Blaine has decided to come home early and be with his husband. He too feared he wasn't going to be there on time for the birth of their child so he had to cut his trip short, but he didn't care because he needed to be with Kurt.

Blaine emailed his boss letting her know about Kurt's situation and didn't even wait for a response before he got a cab and was taken to LAX. He bought a ticket to the next flight out for New York City. Blaine knew he was going to have a long night ahead of him with this six hour flight, but he was going to be with Kurt by the time morning came.

So, while Blaine was on his way home, Kurt had taken his tea upstairs and drank it while watching reruns of One Tree Hill. He drank until his cup was almost empty and he was tired again. Trying to ignore the constant pain, he moved so he was laying on his side and closed his eyes, sighing.

The baby inside his belly started to kick but not enough to keep him awake. His lips spread into a slight smile and he brought his hand to his distended belly. "Daddy will be home, sweetheart. Just a few more days." He says to his daughter. He knew she missed Blaine, he missed him too, a lot.

Hours later, Blaine arrived at his house as the sun was rising above the city. He thanked the cab driver and walked up to the front door, fishing his house key out from his pocket. He unlocked the door and opened it, carrying his suitcase inside with him.

From upstairs, Kurt stirred in his sleep from the sounds downstairs. He just passed it as people getting ready for their work day so he tried to get comfortable under the covers and go to sleep.

Blaine left his suitcase in the foyer and carefully made his way upstairs to their bedroom. He smiled coming closer to the door that was cracked open and pushed it forward, allowing it to open some more. His smile as he saw his beautiful husband lying there asleep.

He kicked off his shoes and made his way around to his side of the bed. Kurt's eyes were closed and Blaine didn't want to ruin his peaceful sleep but he wanted him to know he was home.

Kurt felt movement around him then felt the bed dip beside him. His eyes fluttered open and he was face to face with his husband. He gasps at the sight of his lover, unsure if he was dreaming or not. He brought a shaky hand up to Blaine's face and felt the scruffiness under his palm.

"Oh my god" Kurt says breathlessly and his husband wraps his arms around his body. "You came home."

"I came home babe. I had to be with you. I missed you too much." Blaine gave Kurt a long awaited kiss and the two stayed put in each other's arms for a bit. "I can't believe you're actually here." Kurt mumbles into Blaine's chest.

"I'm here baby and I'm not going anywhere." He kisses the top of Kurt's head then brings his hands down to cup Kurt's stretched belly. "Did you get bigger when I was gone?"

"Probably." Kurt shrugs and looks down at Blaine's hands on his bump. "It's only been like three days so maybe."

"Well three days was much too long." Blaine says and leans in for a kiss.

"Mmm, far too long to be away from each other." Kurt lets Blaine give him a kiss again then they pull apart shortly after.

"How are you feeling? Any more contractions?"

"No." Kurt sighs and moves so he was flat on his back. He folded his hands over his bump once again and turned his head, his gaze meeting Blaine's. "She says what I'm experiencing is prodromal labor or false labor."

"Oh, I'm sorry you have to go through this sweetheart." Blaine brings his hand to Kurt's arm and rubs it with the pad of his thumb. "Just think, she'll be here before we know it."

"Yeah, not soon enough though. I'm ready for her to be here already."

"I know but now that I'm home early, we can do all that we pushed aside to get ready for her."

"Okay, but first." Kurt leans closer to his husband and places a kiss to his lips. "Let me love you while you're here."

Blaine hums with laughter and nods, "Perfect."

**\---**

One week of prodromal labor each night and he was exhausted. Two weeks and he was in tears each night, just wanting to sleep and Blaine was there to comfort him. Three weeks of prodromal labor and he was doubting his sanity. After four full weeks of prodromal labor and a full week past his due date, he resigned himself to the fact that obviously this baby was never going to come out and just started obsessively cleaning.

Later that evening, their house was spotless. Blaine wasn't sure how Kurt could clean so much but he was rather glad Kurt was keeping himself busy under all this stress. Blaine knows how Kurt gets when he's not feeling right, he thinks he can hide his feelings but they've been together far too long for Kurt to keep things secretly from his husband.

He wondered if labor was starting as he was cooking dinner. When we finished eating at around 6:30 PM, he had the first contractions that were uncomfortable enough that he sent a text to his midwife. Still thinking that labor might just be getting started, he cleaned up from dinner and then they got ready for bed.

The two took a cool shower together and got ready for bed.

It was much too hot for Kurt to be in clothes so he settled for some of Blaine's workout shorts while Blaine dressed in black scrunched sweats and an old NYADA t-shirt.

Blaine slid under the covers while Kurt remained above the blankets, heavily breathing just from the struggle of getting onto the bed. With a huff, he reached over and turned off the light then went back to lying on his back.

"Are you comfortable like that, Kurt?" Blaine asks as he sits up on his elbow.

"Not really, but I don't feel like moving right now. I'll be okay, though."

"Are you sure?" Blaine ran his hands along Kurt's chest. "I'll help you move."

"I'm fine, Blaine. Just exhausted with all this."

"I know sweetheart but-"

Kurt jolted forward as he felt another contraction start up like before. His hand travelled to his belly and he was hardening due to the tightness from his contraction.

"You okay?" Blaine asks and places his hand on top of Kurt's. "You're having another contraction aren't you? Like the ones earlier?"

"Yeah but...ooh god." Kurt lets go of his breath. The pain was worse than before, making him severely uncomfortable. "Ahh."

Blaine wrapped his fingers around Kurt's, allowing him to squeeze it if he had too. "Breathe, sweetheart. You have to breathe."

Kurt nodded and puffed out his cheek as he blew out his spent breath. He held onto Blaine's hand but didn't squeeze it as his breathing was helping him. Thank god for those childbirth classes they went too.

He continued to breathe until the pain subsided and he blankly stared up at his ceiling.

"Oh Blaine." He sighs and his lips curl into a soft smile. "I think she may finally be coming."

"Well, that's good news isn't it? We've been waiting for nearly ten months."

"I know." Kurt says while rubbing his hand along his bump. "I hope she comes at least by tomorrow night or sooner. But I don't think that'll happen."

"You never know, love. You never know."

The contractions immediately picked up. They were now about three minutes apart and definitely uncomfortable. Since the midwives were over an hour away, he texted them that it was definitely labor and was glad that she was already on her way. He figured he had a long way to go, but he was also a little bit nervous because the contractions were getting increasingly difficult to work through and the idea of another twenty plus hours of them was daunting to say the least.

Blaine had gotten him out of bed so he could walk around like one of his midwives suggested to help with the contractions. He only walked the length of their bedroom while Blaine sat and watched his husband, amazed at how beautiful he looked in labor.

Kurt rolled his hand back each time a contraction came and slowed his pace but kept moving as it helped him keep a pattern. He continued to walk around their room, stopping every now and then to lean against their unmade bed.

"Blaine." He breathed out and looked up for his husband.

Blaine came around and lightly pressed his hands to Kurt's hip. "What's up, babe? What do you want?"

"Can you, um," He closes his eyes feeling the pain grow worse and takes a couple deep breaths. "Um."

"Breathe baby, let the contraction pass first." Blaine tells him. With a nod, Kurt continues to breathe through the pain and it fades away shortly after. "Now, what did you want me to do?"

"Go in the bathroom, get the towels and everything else we bought for the birth."

"Okay." Blaine nods and leaves their bedroom, going into their attached bathroom. He got the special towels Kurt ordered along with the other things they'll need for their baby girl when she comes. His midwives were bringing the rest of their supplies and equipment that'll be needed for the birth.

Blaine got it all set up in their room while Kurt walked back and forth, stopping to watch his husband make their bed. Once it was made, he checked the time and sighed as it was only 8:15. He was so tired and wanted to sleep but with these contractions he knew sleep wasn't going to be an option for tonight.

The midwives arrived just before 9:00 PM. Peyton had done a quick physical exam of Kurt's belly, confirming the baby had dropped but she wasn't head down.

Kurt then started needing Blaine's support when each one started and leaning on him while moaning through the intensity.

His husband was a rock for him and made sure Kurt knew he was there with him through it all. Not once did Blaine ever hesitate to help Kurt when he needed him. He held Kurt protectively and frowned each time Kurt winced as the contraction broke apart inside him.

He whispered sweet words of encouragement while his husband worked his way through the painful contractions.

Kurt still had pretty good breaks between contractions and was able to talk between them so he was mentally preparing for the long haul and hoping he'd have the baby before noon the next day.

The contractions continually got tougher and sometime around 9:30 ish.

He tiredly looked up at his husband and Blaine grabbed Kurt's hand, holding them on top of his lap.

"You're doing great sweetheart. Our little girl is on her way."

"Hey Kurt?" One of his midwives, Jenna, comes over and stands behind Blaine, in front of Kurt. "Do you want to get into the tub? Maybe relieve some of the pain and pressure?" She suggests.

"Hmmm, no." He hums, closing his eyes. He let out a sharp hiss and his hand clenched the sheets beneath him. "I don't...I don't want it to slow m...my labor down."

"I don't think it will, Kurt. Trust me." She says.

He rides out his contraction and his eyes peel open again seeing the worried face of his husband and midwife.

Blaine slowly nods causing Kurt to agree with him and get him into the tub.

Once it was filled and heated, Blaine helped his husband into the tub and lowered him down until his body was full under the water. It definitely took the edge off the contractions or at least provided a welcome distraction.

Kurt sat in the tub, Blaine beside him, showing his endless support. He tried to relax as much as possible while his midwives gave him his space. They left the doors closed so it was just Kurt and Blaine in the bathroom.

Kurt moved so he was laying on his side in the tub, half his body sticking out from the water. He tiredly smiled at his husband, who grabbed a cup and kept filling it with the water in the tub, then poured it out along Kurt's body.

"Thank you baby." Kurt murmurs, staring at his husband.

"Of course."

Blaine continued to pour the water over Kurt's already tired body. His belly was definitely lower and far more stretched out than what it was a couple weeks ago. They wanted nothing more than for their daughter to be here already. They're eager to meet her, and know she's eager to meet them.

**\---**

An hour had gone of Kurt being in the tub and he started to feel pressure near his entrance. His two midwives, Peyton and Jenna, came back in. Peyton did a cervical exam while Kurt was still in the water and nodded, confirming her thoughts.

"I'd say you're about eight and a half centimeters right now. Not long until you can push." She says and removes her hand from the water.

Kurt shifted again and felt a "pop" as his water broke.

"I think my water just broke." He says, looking up towards his birthing team.

"That's good! Things should be moving a lot quicker now." Jenna praises as she and Peyton prepare for the delivery of his baby.

Kurt was encouraged because he realized he was at least now in "real" labor but was still in denial about just how far along he was, despite the discomfort of definite transition contractions. At this point, he also started feeling a lot of pressure on his pubic bone and front right side. He had absolutely no back labor at all but had the equivalent in his lower abdomen because of her position. He could feel the baby move down and the pressure on his pubic bone continued to increase.

His pain was getting increasingly uncomfortable, as was he in the tub.

"Blaine I-" His breath hitches as another contraction causes his entire body to shake. "Fuck."

"Breathe, sweetheart."

"...I...can't! Hur...hurts too much."

"Kurt, you need to breathe baby. She needs you to breathe for her. Here." Blaine got up on his knees and brought Kurt up from under the water, letting him lean into his husband. "There. Use me as support, babe."

He held tightly onto Blaine and the two breathed together through the contraction, while Peyton and Jenna watched them work together. It was amazing to see how much they loved each other and supported each other. Blaine was perfect to Kurt and vice versa. They really were meant for each other.

As the contraction ended, Kurt didn't let go of Blaine and just held onto him, wanting it all to just go away.

"Jenna, what can I do to relieve this pain? I need something." He cried against Blaine's shoulder.

"How about we get you into a forward leaning position, on your hands and knees. It'll help her come down and should get you right into pushing."

"O-okay." He whimpers.

With help his husband and his midwife, they turned him and got him on his hands and knees, leaning forward.

The pressure intensified almost immediately and he felt the baby move down quite a bit. He was simultaneously trying to relax but also having trouble relaxing. Blaine sat on the edge of the tub and Kurt was able to lean on him again for comfort and support, which really helped him relax.

Around 10:00pm, Kurt could feel himself opening up so Peyton felt he was ready to start pushing.

He pushed somewhat slowly for a few minutes as he felt the baby slowly move down. Once the "ring of fire" started, he decided that he'd had enough of this and pushed a lot harder. This is the mentally toughest moment of labor for Kurt, in realizing that he's almost done and at the same time that the only way to make the pain stop is to push through it and create more pain in the short term.

Blaine kept his eyes focused on his husband, knowing he was desperate for his support and encouragement.

He let out a lot of hearty grunts as he pushed and relieved his pain through his push, but it still hurt like hell.

Peyton and Jenna were actively monitoring Kurt and that he was doing what he needed too while still being as hands off as possible, per Kurt's request.

With another painful contraction, Kurt pushed down and the baby's bottom started to appear. Jenna announced she's "rumped", considering she's breech and her bottom was presenting itself first. The burning intensified as he stretched but he blew out his breath and felt some relief. 

"Oh baby." He moans into Blaine's ear. "She's coming."

"I know, Kurt. You're doing an amazing job, love. Keep pushing and breathing when you have to and she'll be out in no time."

"Okay." He nods, listening to his husband's words and takes another deep breath.

Both Jenna and Peyton praised Kurt for how well he was doing during delivery. They remained hands off and let Kurt follow through with what he needed to do.

After several minutes of relaxing, his breath started to pick up feeling the pain return. He groans and tightens his grip around Blaine and pushes down as hard as he can.

The baby's bottom, legs, and feet dropped out all at once and splashed into the water beneath him. His mouth dropped open from the sudden relief but he still had a lot of pressure build up from the body and shoulders needing to be delivered.

"Okay, Kurt, you're doing really well. Her bottom half is out and you need to push really hard for her arms and body okay? I know you've got it in you." Peyton says, turning his head to see if he's tearing anywhere. He was in the clear so she gave him the okay to push.

With another few pushes, Kurt felt no movement from the baby and was starting to get frustrated. Everything was going as it should be now they were moving slowly. He was pushing out of his abdomen, legs and feet at the same time. He was desperate to get the baby out of him no matter how hard he tried, he needed her here already.

It was now or never to get her out.

Another contraction came and Kurt dug his nails into Blaine's back, dropping his head along his chest, as he pushed. The pain was exhausting and harsh but Kurt pulled through. He could start to feel some movement inside him as his baby girl inched herself closer into their world.

"Oh my god baby, come out!" He screams and loudly grunts, popping a vein in his neck. He takes another deep breath and pushes once more, "Is anything even happening?! Is she moving?!" As he yelled, he felt her arms and body release from his entrance. His back arched from the relief as more of her body presented itself. He reminded himself he was almost done, as did his husband. 

These were their final moments of just the two of them because in a few short minutes, their baby girl was going to be here and she was going to change their lives forever.

As Blaine watched his husband bring a new life into the world, he fell in love with Kurt all over again. "Hey Kurt...Kurt. Look at me." Blaine whispers. Kurt moves back a little and faces Blaine again. "You are incredible and so amazing, babe. You're bringing her into our lives, Kurt. You can do these final pushes and get her out, okay? I've never been so proud of you ever before..." Blaine began to choke up at his words. "You're my one true love and you're going to change my life forever. I love you."

"I love you too." Kurt whispers back and gives his husband a kiss before getting back into pushing.

His contraction came and he bore down as hard as he possibly could, one last time. The baby bursts out into Jenna's hands, nearly splashing in the water.

That moment of relief and joy right as she emerged immediately replaced the intensity and discomfort of the previous few hours and he leaned against my Blaine's chest, saying "I did it! I can't believe she is finally out!"

Kurt whimpered hearing his daughter's watery cries.

Jenna held the baby up behind Kurt and Blaine smiled as tears fell down his cheeks.

"She's here baby. You did it." He sobs and immediately gives Kurt a big kiss.

Kurt was then able to get turned over and was handed his baby girl. He took her and held her against his sweaty chest so in love with her. He was able to hold her for the first time and 41 weeks of pregnancy, a month of prodromal labor and just over 3 hours of intense labor immediately became worth it in an instant as he stared into her eyes.

He was in euphoria staring at her.

Blaine nuzzled his head on Kurt's shoulder, overlooking his baby girl that rested in her mother's arms. He, too, was in a moment of euphoria.

"Blaine look." Kurt smiles, his eyes never leaving his daughter. "She has so much hair, your curls!"

"I see, babe. She's beautiful." More tears streamed down his cheeks the more he stared at his daughter. "She's more beautiful than I could've ever imagined."

Kurt was extremely grateful for experienced and intuitive midwives who helped. He felt truly supported and completely trusted his birth team. As for his husband, he didn't know what love Blaine held for him but now it truly showed how much the two love each other, perhaps maybe even more than life itself.

"No more, Blaine. She's it for now, okay?" Kurt says while trying to steady his breathing. "I'm fine with just her for now."

"Whatever you say, Kurt. As long as we have her, I don't care about anything else."

"Okay." The two kissed and their baby girl cooed at her parents. Both Kurt and Blaine smiled down at her, admiring the sweet little family they have now.

Kurt wasn't mentally there just yet but knew he would ease his way into motherhood as best as he could. With Blaine by his side, anything is possible.


End file.
